A History Lesson
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Perfectly Suited" by carylfan10. Niles is filled with a new sense of fatherly pride after meeting with David's teacher. He decides to do something special in order to make a memory with his son. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **When I saw that Melinda (carylfan10) wrote "Perfectly Suited" and mentioned me in her A/N, I couldn't believe it. And of course wheels began turning almost immediately. I couldn't resist doing something with it, and this is what resulted. I hope it lives up to the original!

Niles couldn't believe it as he and Daphne drove home from their meeting with David's teacher. He'd been proud of his son when he first started wearing suits to school. But then Niles began to remember things from his own school days. Even Frasier had looked at him strangely some days. But Niles had never changed. He took school seriously even then, and wearing suits was a way to demonstrate that.

Now David was following in his father's footsteps. It made him love the boy even more than he thought possible. How could he ever let David know how proud he was? His mind was still racing when they arrived at Martin and Ronee's to pick up their son. As he stepped out of the car and Daphne came beside him, he noticed that his wife was grinning.

"We have quite a son, don't we?"

Niles could only nod in response. "It must be thanks to you. You spend far more time with him each day than I do, unfortunately."

Daphne kissed him. "Yes, that's true, but it's you he feels the need to be close to. Obviously he looks up to you."

Once again, Niles nodded. "Let's go and see our son." He took her by the hand. They walked up to the door to Martin and Ronee's small house. Niles quickly took out his key and unlocked the door. No sooner had they stepped into the doorway than David ran toward them.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Niles picked his son up, amazed by this boy. Of course he was wearing a suit, as always. Suddenly, Niles realized that David was growing up quickly. It seemed as if they'd been there in the vet's office watching Daphne deliver just days ago. Now here he was in school, becoming his own little person. Before David got to the point when he was embarrassed by his father, Niles wanted to make sure they spent some time together. Niles balanced David on his hip, and they were now eye-to-eye. "Hey, how would you like to go somewhere?"

David's face lit up at once. "Where?"

It took Niles a moment to think of an answer. He hadn't made up his mind before speaking. "How about the museum? I hear they have an excellent exhibit on the _Titanic_." He turned to Daphne and winked. "But I don't think Leo DiCaprio will be there." He knew they would both be remembering when they saw the movie in the theater together. Daphne had cried at the ending. But Niles had no problem comforting her.

Daphne grinned. "That sounds interesting. I'm afraid I don't know very much about it other than what was in the movie. So, David, what do you think?"

"I think it's awesome! You're the best, Dad!" He put his arms around Niles' neck, hugging him.

Niles sighed. Did life get any better than this?

Just then, Martin came into the room. "Hey. How'd your meeting with David's teacher go?"

For one more moment, Niles enjoyed this moment with his son before answering. "Just fine, Dad. David's a great kid."

Martin smiled. "I know." Deep down, he sometimes wished that David had a bit more of the Moon in him, but he wouldn't really change his grandson for the world.

"Hey, Grandpa, you want to come with us?" David turned around so he could see his grandfather.

"Come where?" Martin asked. Silently he prayed it wasn't the opera.

"To a museum. We're going to learn all about the _Titanic_!"

Museums weren't exactly exciting to Martin as they'd been for his sons. But the enthusiasm in David's expression was impossible to ignore. "Sure. I could use a little history lesson."

"Yay!" David cheered. Niles noticed that his son seemed to want to be put down, so he did. David cheered some more. "Can we go now?"

Martin looked at Niles and Daphne, knowing this would be their decision. He saw the two share a look.

Niles checked his watch. The museum would be open for another couple hours, at least. "Sure. What about Ronee?"

At the mention of her name, Martin's wife entered the room. "What about me?"

"It seems we're all due for a history lesson. Niles and Daphne are taking David to a museum to learn about the _Titanic_. I was thinking of going with them. You want to come?"

Ronee knew that Martin couldn't get enough of his grandson, and though she sometimes teased him about being too young to be a grandmother, she had to admit that David had grown on her. "Sure, why not?"

As the five of them walked out the door to their cars, Niles had a feeling this was a night with his son that none of them would soon forget.

**The End **


End file.
